Arwalyn
by Weasley Corporation
Summary: Arwalyn princesse elfique décide contre la volonté des siens de partir chercher Arya. Lors de son périple pour trouver sa soeur elle va apprendre qui elle est vraiment...
1. Prologue

Arwalyn

**Arwalyn**

**Prologue:**

Tous les elfes étaient en alerte près à se battre. En effet, les guetteurs avaient aperçut une silhouette dans la forêt. Une ombre à cheval apparaît dans la brume… et soudain…Brom, le vieux conteur, s'avança. L'homme avait serré son ample cape noire autour de ses épaules voûtées ; sa longue barbe blanche emmêlée tombait sur sa poitrine. Il étendit les bras, et ses mains apparurent, recourbées telles des serres.

Après un mois de voyage intensif, Brom arrêta enfin son cheval. Dans Ellesméra, le temps semblait être suspendu. Alors, il commença son récit :

Les sables du temps, nul ne peut les arrêter. Les grains s'écoulent, les années passent, que nous le voulions ou non… et pourtant, les souvenirs restent. Ce que nous avons perdu se perpétue dans nos mémoires. Ce que vous allez entendre est imparfait et incomplet. Néanmoins, écoutez cette histoire, chérissez-la, car, sans vous, elle ne serait pas. Je vais exhumer pour vous ce trésor longtemps égaré, oublié, caché dans les brumes mystérieuses…

Les yeux vifs du récitant scrutèrent les visages captivés des spectateurs et s'arrêtèrent sur celui d'Arya.

Avant la naissance des pères de vos grands-pères, reprit Brom, la Confrérie des Dragonniers existaient déjà. Protéger et surveiller nos terres grâce aux dragons et aux pouvoirs que ceux-ci leur conféraient, telles était la mission de ses membres. Durant des milliers d'années, ils s'en acquittèrent avec honneur. Leurs prouesses dans les batailles étaient sans équivalent, car chaque dragonnier avait la force de dix soldats. Ils étaient immortels, ou presque : seul l'acier pouvait les transpercer ; seul le poison pouvait les terrasser. Ils se servaient de leur puissance pour accomplir le bien- et seulement le bien ; aussi, sous leur tutelle des villes prospères s'érigèrent-elles. Tant que les Dragonniers assurèrent la paix, Alagaësia fut florissante. C'était l'âge d'or. Vous, les elfes étaient nos alliés et les nains nos amis ; la richesse et la joie irradiaient des cités. Hélas cela ne pouvait durer…

Brom baissa les yeux et se tut. Puis il reprit avec dans la voix une tristesse infinie :

Nul ennemi ne pouvait détruire la Confrérie, mais personne ne pouvait protéger les Dragonniers contre eux-mêmes. Or, lorsque la Confrérie était au faîte de sa puissance, il advint qu'un garçon, du nom de Galbatorix, naquit dans la province inzilbêth, aujourd'hui disparue. A dix ans on l'évalua, ainsi que le voulait la coutume, et on décela en lui un potentiel exceptionnel. Les Dragonniers l'acceptèrent comme l'un des leurs. Galbatorix subit leur entraînement, et montra des dons remarquables. Doué d'un esprit or du commun et d'un corps d'une force extraordinaire, il quitta rapidement les rangs des apprentis pour rejoindre ceux des Confrères. Certains jugèrent que cette promotion brutale était risquée ; las, le pouvoir avait érodé la modestie des Dragonniers ; ils étaient devenus trop arrogants pour prendre en compte les mises en garde. C'est ainsi qu'ils signèrent leur arrêt de mort…

Brom reprit son souffle avant de continuer :

Donc, peu après que son entraînement fut terminé, Galbatorix partit pour un périple fort aventureux en compagnie de deux amis, à dos de dragon. Loin dans les terres septentrionales, ils s'aventurèrent, volant jour et nuit. Ils se hasardèrent profondément dans les territoires des Urgals, car, présomptueux, ils pensaient que leurs pouvoirs suffiraient à les protéger. Là-bas, alors qu'ils se reposaient enfin sur une épaisse couche de glace qui ne font jamais, même en été, ils furent pris dans une embuscade tendus par les Urgals. Les deux compagnons de Galbatorix et leurs dragons furent massacrés. Cependant, malgré de graves blessures, Galbatorix réussit à mettre les monstres en déroute. Le malheur voulut qu'une flèche ennemie vînt se ficher dans le cœur de sa dragonne. Incapable de la guérir, Galbatorix la vit mourir dans ses bras. Ainsi furent plantées les graines de sa folie…

Le conteur joignit les mains et tourna lentement la tête pour observer l'assistance. Les ombres projetées par les flambeaux dansaient sur son visage fatigué. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite furent graves et profonds, tel un glas.

- Seul, privé d'une grande parties de sa force, rendu presque fou de douleur par la perte de sa monture, Galbatorix erra comme une âme en peine sur un territoire désolé, appelant la mort. Mais la mort ne voulut pas de lui. Il eut beau se jeter sans crainte au-devant des monstres les plus redoutables, la mort ne voulut pas de lui. Les Urgals eux-mêmes s'enfuyaient a l'approche de cette manière de fantôme. C'est alors qu'il vint a l'esprit de Galbatorix que, peut-être, la Confrérie lui offrirait un autre dragon. Poussé par cette idée, il entreprit un voyage épuisant, à pied, à travers la Crète, qu'il avait survoler en un clin d'œil sur le dos de sa dragonne. Il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour la parcourir dans l'autre sens. Il pouvait chasser grâce à la magie, mais, maintes fois, il emprunta des chemins où même les animaux n'osaient pas se risquer. Tant et si bien que, lorsqu'il eut en fin franchi les montagnes, il était plus mort que vif. Un fermier, le trouvant évanoui dans la boue, prévint les Dragonniers. Ceux-ci emmenèrent leur confrère inconscient dans leur retraite. Là, Galbatorix dormit quatre jours, et son corps guérit : lorsqu'il se réveilla, il dissimula la fièvre qui faisait bouillir son esprit. Devant le conseil chargé de le juger, Galbatorix réclama un autre dragon. La véhémence de sa requête révéla sa démence. Le conseil découvrit son vrai visage et repoussa sa demande. Galbatorix était désespéré. Berné par son délire, il parvint à se persuader que sa dragonne était morte par la faute des Dragonniers. Nuit après nuit, il se convainquit de la véracité de son mensonge, et il mit au point une terrible vengeance…

La voix de Brom n'était plus qu'un souffle hypnotisant :

Il trouva un Dragonnier compréhensif et, piquant sa sympathie, il inocula au malheureux le poison de sa folie. Il multiplia les démonstrations faussées ; il recourut aux secrets de magie noire qu'un Ombre lui avait enseignés au cours de ses errances ; à force, il sut enflammé l'esprit du Dragonnier contre les Anciens. Ensemble, ils attirèrent traîtreusement l'un d'eux dans un piège pour le tuer. Le crime accompli, Galbatorix se retourna contre son complice et l'abattit. Les Dragonniers le surprirent a se moment-là, les mains pleine de sang. Un cri de rage tordit les lèvres de Galbatorix, qui s'enfuit dans la nuit. Sa folie le rendait si rusé qu'on ne le trouva point. Pendant des années, Galbatorix se cacha dans les Terres désertiques, tel un animal traqué. Nul n'oubliait ses atrocités, mais, le temps passant, on finit par abandonner les poursuites. Cependant la mauvaise fortune frappa de nouveau : Galbatorix rencontra Morzan, un jeune Dragonnier de constitution solide, mais d'esprit fragile. Galbatorix le persuada de laisser une porte ouverte dans la citadelle d'Ilirea - qu'on appelle Urû'baen de nos jours. Galbatorix s'y faufila et vola un œuf de dragon. Son disciple et lui se cachèrent dans un endroit où les Dragonniers ne s'aventuraient jamais. Là, Morzan commença son initiation aux forces maléfiques. Galbatorix lui enseigna des secrets interdits qui n'auraient jamais dût être dévoilés. Là naquit et grandit le dragon noir de Galbatorix, nommé Shruikan. Lorsque Shruikan eut atteint sa taille adulte, et que Morzan eut terminé son apprentissage, Galbatorix se révéla au monde, Morzan à ses côtés. Ensemble ils combattirent tous les Dragonniers qu'ils croisèrent. A chaque fois qu'ils en tuaient un, leurs forces grandissaient. Douze Confrères se rallièrent à Galbatorix, mus par le goût du pouvoir et le ressentiment. Avec Morzan, ils devinrent les Treize Parjures. Les Dragonniers survivants, déconcertés par cette alliance, succombèrent à l'assaut des traîtres. Les elfes, à leur tour, livrèrent un combat acharné à Galbatorix ; mais, dépassés, ils furent contraints de se replier sur leurs terres secrètes, d'où ils ne ressortirent plus jamais. Seul Vrael, le chef des Dragonniers, sut résister à Galbatorix et aux Parjures. Homme d'expérience, âgé et sage, il lutta pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, et ses ennemis de mettre la main sur les derniers dragons. Au cours de l'ultime bataille, devant les porte de Dorù Areaba, Vrael vainquit Galbatorix, mais il répugna a l'achever. Mal lui en prit : Galbatorix profita de son hésitation pour lui porter un coup violent sur le côté. Grièvement blessé, Vrael se réfugia dans la montagne d'Utgard, où il espérait reprendre des forces. Il n'en eut pas le loisir. Galbatorix le retrouva, le défia et le blessa à l'entrejambe. Grâce à cette fourberie, il put dominer Vrael et le décapita d'un coup d'épée. Alors, un flot nouveau de puissance coula dans les veines de Galbatorix, qui se proclama maître et seigneur de toute l'Alagaësia. Son règne avait commencé ; il dure encore. Aujourd'hui, l'un des treize à tuer une elfe, pour cela a eut recourt à une ruse des plus méprisable ; il a pris sa fille en otage.

Le vieil homme avait tressailli de rage en prononçant la fin de sa phrase.

Islanzadì Dröttning, je viens vous demander une faveur. Galbatorix me cherche car j'ai tué celui qui a osé tuer Demethra, Morzan. Or en tuant le félon j'ai récupéré quelques affaire qu'il avait avec lui.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, approcha son sac d'un des flambeaux et en sortit un objet enveloppé dans un linge, plus long qu'un bras, qui devait peser bon poids, à en croire la façon dont le vieil homme le maniait.

Brom ôta le linge, petit bout par petit bout, comme on aurait enlevé ses bandages à une momie. Subjugué, Arya vit ainsi apparaître une épée. Le pommeau d'or avait la forme d'une larme. Les côtés en étaient tronqués, révélant un rubis de la taille d'un petit œuf. La poigné était sertit de fils d'argent, et si bien fourbie qu'elle étincelait comme une étoile. Le fourreau, de couleur rouge sombre, poli tel du verre, était orné d'un unique symbole noir, gravé sur la surface. Accroché à l'épée, un ceinturon muni d'une lourde boucle. Il dégaina l'épée avec lenteur. Elle glissa or du fourreau sans un bruit. L'acier était parcourut d'irisations sanguines qui luisaient à la lumière des flammes. La lame, acérée des deux côtés, était légèrement rebondie. On retrouvait le symbole noir sur le métal. L'arme était parfaitement équilibrée.

- …mais j'ai surtout récupéré …

Il sortit de sous cape … un bébé. Il jeta un regard furtif au bébé, furtif mais d'une tendresse infini.

Elle n'ai pas en sûreté avec moi et je voudrais vous la laissée.

C'est un acte qui prouve ton immense confiance en nous, les elfes, et qui démontre à quel point tu es courageux. J'en suis honorée et émue. Ta fille est la bienvenue dans ma famille. Je te jure de prendre soin d'elle comme si c'était ma propre fille.

Merci infiniment Islanzadì. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Un jour reviens nous voir avec si possible de bonnes nouvelles. Veux-tu que je lui apprenne ses origines ?

Parlez lui de sa mère, mais ne divulguer pas qui je suis. J'espère lui dire moi même en des temps plus propices.

Brom s'inclina devant la reine des elfes.

- Merci de mon cœur, Islanzadì Dröttning.

Il tourna les talons monta sur son cheval.

Attends, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Brom s'éloigna avec son cheval. Arya crut apercevoir une larme briller sur sa joue. Mais avant de disparaître, à travers la brume, il prononça un mot, un nom…


	2. chapitre 1:Décisions et grands discours

**Arwalyn**

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Décision et grand discours**

Le matin se levait peu à peu sur Ellesméra, enveloppant la cité d'une douce lumière. Les oiseaux chantaient de leur belles voix, les elfes sortaient à mesure que le soleil se apparaissait dans le ciel. La reine Islanzadì appela l'une de ses servantes.

Pourrait-tu aller me chercher Arwalyn ? J'ai à lui parler.

Comme tous les matins Arwalyn était au camp d'entraînement afin de se perfectionner au maniement des armes. D'ailleurs ses entraînements portaient ses fruits puisque elle était considérée comme l'une des meilleurs archers elfique et comme une très bonne escrimeuse. En réalité c'était la meilleure archère et à l'escrime seul Vanir, l'elfe de ses rêve, et Arya sa sœur la surpassait. Arya … cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était parti loin d'Ellesméra ! Elle manquait terriblement à Arwalyn, qui c'était juré, le jour où elle serait prête, de la rejoindra afin de l'épauler dans sa mission. Vanir la toisa avant que leur duel quotidien ne commence.

A l'instant ou le soleil apparut derrière la ligne des arbres, Arwalyn amplifia sa respiration, accéléra les battements de son cœur et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Es-tu prête, princesse ?

_ Je suis prête

Arwalyn et Vanir se mirent en place dans un espace dégagé. Vidant son esprit, Arwalyn empoigna son sabre et la tira d'un geste vif.

_ En garde !

Cette fois ce fut Vanir qui prit l'initiative de l'assaut. D'un bond, il franchit la distance entre eux et visa l'épaule d'Arwalyn de la pointe de l'épée. La jeune princesse para sans difficulté, et des étincelles bleutées jaillirent du métal lorsque les lames se heurtèrent.

L'elfe parut interloqué. Il frappa de nouveau, et Arwalyn évita l'épée en se ployant en arrière, tel un arbuste dans le vent. Vanir fit pleuvoir sur son adversaire une série de coup violent, qu'Arwalyn esquivait ou bloquait, utilisant aussi bien le fourreau de son sabre que sa lame pour parer les coups de Vanir.

La jeune elfe réalisa bientôt que son entraînement intensif avait porté des fruits inespérés. Excité par cette découverte et curieuse de tester ses limites, elle sauta aussi haut qu'elle put. Son sabre dessina un éclair argenté dans le soleil tandis qu'Arwalyn s'envolait plus de dix pieds au dessus du sol, avant de d'exécuter une pirouette acrobatique et de retombée derrière Vanir. Elle chargea Vanir, et le champs d'entraînement retentit du fracas furieux de leur combat ; le sol vibrait sous leurs bottes, qui piétinaient l'herbe du pré ; des bourrasque provoqué par la puissance de leurs coups leurs emmêlaient les cheveux. Au dessus d'eux les pins secoués perdaient leurs aiguilles. Leur duel dura une bonne partit de la matinée, car, malgré les résultat de l'entraînement d'Arwalyn, Vanir restait un adversaire redoutable. Au bout du compte, Arwalyn remporta la victoire. Décrivant un cercle avec la pointe de son sabre, elle trompa la garde de Vanir le frappa au bras droit, lui fracturant l'hémérus.

L'elfe lâcha son arme et blêmit sous le choc.

Vanir eut alors une réaction à la quelle Arwalyn ne se serait jamais attendu : il retourna son bras blessé en un geste d'allégeance, le plaça contre sa poitrine et s'inclina :

_ Je te prie de me pardonner' mon comportement antérieur, Arwalyn Svit-kona. Je pensais que tu faisais honte à notre peuple et que tu étais indigne de Arya. Qui c'est sans doute sacrifier pour notre peuple.

A contrecoeur, il ajouta :

_ Tu mérites désormais le titre de princesse des elfes.

Arwalyn s'inclina à son tour :

_ Tu m'honores. Je regrette de t'avoir infligé cette blessure. Me permettra- tu de soigner ton bras?

_ Non je vais m'en occupé dans deux ou trois jours pour que je puisse réfléchir sur mes erreurs de jugements. N'aie crainte cela ne perturberas pas notre combat de demain ; je suis aussi adroit du bras gauche.

_ Désolé mais dorénavant tu t'entraîneras seul. Je pars ce soir. Je vais à la recherche de ma sœur.

Vanir rangea son épée et dit :

Arwalyn il est risqué pour toi de te rendre or de nos terres où personnes ne pourra te protéger.

Vanir, est un peu de respect pour moi ; je viens de te battre et sans forcer ! elle répliqua sur un ton acerbe. Même si se n'était pas vrai la réplique de la princesse eut l'effet escompté.

L'elfe se mit à rougir de colère. En effet son ego souffrait considérablement de cette défaite.

Je disais cela pour ton bien je m'inquiète pour toi tout comme la reine que tu blâmes à tors !

Merci, mais accepte mes décisions, et respect moi pour ce que je suis capable de faire. Dit-elle en se rengorgeant.

La reine ne voudras que tu parte elle n'a pas voulut que je parte à sa recherche pourquoi toi tu pourrais

Parce que je suis la meilleur épéiste et la meilleure archère hormis Arya.

Soudain, Blagden, l'oiseau d'Islanzadì, se percha sur l'épaule d'Arwalyn :

Wyrda !

Je crois que la reine veut me voir peut être que ma victoire lui a déjà été rapporte ; au revoir Vanir. Merci pour tout !

Au revoir. Lui répondit-il !

Il resta là immobile longtemps après qu'elle soit partit pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait ?


	3. chapitre 2 : larmes fugaces

A l'entrée de la princesse tout les elfes de la cour se levèrent et la saluèrent, avec cette politesse excessif qui caractérise les elfes. Arwalyn s'avança jusqu'à la reine, et attendu comme le voulait la politesse elfique que la reine parle en premier. La reine ne prononçant aucun mot, Arwalyn crut qu'elle lui faisait l'honneur de commencer a parler, signe de respect mais au moment où elle allait prendre la parole la reine la devança :

_ Peut ton nous laisser seul, je préfère apprendre les nouvelles a la princesse seule a seule.

Un noble s'avança et d'un geste péremptoire incita les autres membres de la cours a sortir de la pièce. La reine attendit d'être certaine qu'aucune oreille ne trainait, avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Arwalyn j'ai reçut des nouvelles des plus troublantes… Le convoi a été attaqué et d'après nos informations, il n'y a pas de survivant. De plus l'œuf est de nouveau entre les mains de l'empire. Bien qu'une infini tristesse résonnait a travers chacun de ces mots, c'était la colère qui prédominait. Dans ces yeux et dans son cœur.

Les mots de la reine frappèrent Arwalyn en plein cœur, chaque mots étaient un trait qui transperçait son cœur. Et ceux a tel point que l'air n'arrivait plus à passé le seuil de sa bouche. Soudain l'air emplit ses poumons et des larmes se mirent a couler sur son visage. Islanzadis voulut prendre Arwalyn dans ses bras mais celle-ci s'esquiva des bras de sa mère, puis du palais. Arwalyn courut de tout ses forces elles cherchait dans cette course a fuir la réalité. Elle courut sans réfléchir et soudain elle se retrouva devant l'arbre Menoa.

Des souvenir vinrent alors étreindre son cœur . Elle se rappela toute les fois ou elle venait jouer ici avec Arya. Arya …Arya… Arya était morte. Non, c'était impossible ! Arwalyn resta assise sur l'une des racine de l'arbre Menoa durant plusieurs heures, et l'idée qu'Arya était morte lui devenait de plus en plus grotesque. Elle décida d'aller voir Oromis qui avait toujours été comme un père pour elle. Arrivée a Tel' naeìr elle alla chercher le vieil elfe.

_ Oromis ! Oromis !

_ Il n'est pas là ! dit une voix grave et rappeuse.

_ Où puis-je le trouver, maitre Glaedr ?

Le dragon doré tourna sa tête vers Arwalyn :

_ Il discute avec la reine, mais je peut t'aider si tu veux parler. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi d'avoir perdu ta sœur.

_ je souhaiterai savoir si toute les dépouilles ont été retrouvé. Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

_ Non, celle d'Arya n'a pas été retrouvé mais nous avons trouvé son cheval mort au milieu d'un incendie Je suis désolé. De la compassion résonnait vraiment dans ses paroles, ce qui est rare pour un dragon.

A la surprise du dragon la tristesse avait quitté subitement le visage de l'elfe, remplacé par la détermination.

_ Et l'œuf maitre ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soudain dénué toute émotion.

_ Il n'a pas été trouvé sur les lieux, il est certains que l'ennemis la récupéré. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

_ J'ai décidé de terminer ce que ma sœur a commencé, je sens comme une force incroyable qui me pousse en avant. Je pense que ma sœur me pousse a le faire.

_ Attention, jeune elfe , que cette force ne sois pas la vengeance car cette force est maléfique, elle te détruira.

_ Oui, maitre.

Et sans un mot elle partit. Elle retourna jusqu'à tialdari hall, et là elle se mit a réfléchir ; l'avertissement, de maitre Glaedr, tournait dans sa tête. Et c'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête. La voix d'Arya . « trouve ton père, trouve le. »

« Arya tu es en vie ? ou es-tu ? »

« trouve ton père »

« Arya ? »

« je t'aime ma sœur »

« Arya ? Arya ? »

La voix resta muette, et la présence qui avait touché l'esprit d'Arwalyn s'estompa. Une certitude éprit la princesse : sa sœur était en vie et elle lui avait confié une mission. Mais quelle mission ? Le père d'Arwalyn et Arya était mort durant la guerre contre les parjures. Elle réfléchit aux paroles de sa sœur pendant des heures et pas une fois l'idée que son esprit lui avait peut-être joué un tour, ne lui vint a l'esprit. Lorsque la nuit fut avancée, elle décida d'aller demander conseille.

Elle courut chez la forgeronne Rhunön, car elle savait qu'Oromis était toujours en discussion avec la reine. La vieille forgeronne avait toujours été de bon conseil et d'une très grande franchise avec les deux sœurs.

_ Que puis-je faire pour toi Arwalyn ? demanda l'elfe de sa voix marquée par les âges.

_ Arya avant de partir m'a demandée de trouver mon père. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Arwalyn avait mentit pour ne pas avoir a s'expliquer.

La forgeronne leva des yeux graves vers Arwalyn :

_ Elle t'as dit cela tu est sur ? la vieille elfe paraissait suspicieuse.

_ Oui, mais je ne comprends pas, Evendar notre père est décédé lors de la guerre contre les parjures. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de trouvé mon père ?

_ Je répondrai a ta question, seulement si tu répond a la mienne. Que vas-tu faire si il n'y a pas de réponse a ta question ?

_ j'irai cherché la réponse, quitte a la chercher au cœur de l'empire.

_ C'est bien ce que je craignait, tu es comme ta sœur. L'elfe fit une pause comme si ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite lui était douloureux. Je ne peut te donner qu'un indice, si tu veut vraiment trouver la réponse a cette question tu devras aller sur les terres des nains. Au sud est du monde connu existe une montagne dans les beors, du nom de Farthen dur. Là bas vivent les vardens, tu y cherchera Brom. Lui il pourra te donner une réponse.

Arwalyn ne sut dire pourquoi mais une certitude germa dans son esprit, Rünon disait vrai.

_ Je te remercie Rünon elda, tu vas me manquer.

_ Que les étoiles te garde Arwalyn. Allez vas !

Arwalyn retourna d'un pas vif a tialdari hall, un fois dans sa chambre elle se prépara pour son voyage. Lorsque ses préparatif furent terminés, il faisait jour. Elle prit son sac et ses armes et partit voir la reine.

Islanzadis se leva à l'entrée d'Arwalyn, elle avait remarqué le sac sur le dos de sa fille.

_ J'espère que tu n'escomptait pas quitter Ellesméra ! dit-elle sèchement.

_ Justement ma reine, je viens vous dire que je pars. Répondit Arwalyn sur un ton insolent.

_ Je viens de perdre une de mes filles parce qu'elle ne m'avais pas écoutée et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir. La reine avait quitté les formules de politesse.

_ Peut-être que si vous aviez été plus compréhensive elle ne serait pas morte. Rétorqua la princesse.

_ Je t'ordonne de rester ! et de me montrer plus de respect !

_ alors vous perdrez une deuxième fille. Cette phrase résonnait comme un glas. Elle paralysa la reine et lorsque celle-ci put enfin bouger Arwalyn avait déjà filé.

Arwalyn courut jusqu'à la limite d'Ellesméra, là elle retint sa respiration :

_ Je vais enfin quitté cette prison doré.

_ Tu allait partir sans me dire au revoir ! une voix grave et fatigué avait résonné près de son oreille.

_ Maitre Oromis ! je…

_ Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la princesse, ne dit rien et prend ceci. Il sortit de ses vêtement une carte du monde et une dague. Je ne puis te donner plus si ce n'est ma bénédiction.

_ Merci maitre cela me vas droit au cœur !dit elle .

Sur ce elle se tourna vers son futur et avança.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La traversée du désert

_**A**_rwalyn se sentait terriblement seule au milieu des arbres. Et cela la rendait euphorique, car dans cet univers de silence et de verdure, elle était plus libre que jamais. Enfin loin du protocole et de toute l'hypocrisie des elfes de la cour ! Ici, elle n'était qu'Arwalyn, être parmi les hêtres et les pins, et non la fille de la reine. Seul sa valeur comptait désormais, plus son rang . L'étiquette qui l'avait toujours insupporté n'était plus de rigueur dans ce monde de nature.

Durant des jours elle chevaucha, évitant toute cité et tout elfe. Elle était partie plein Sud, jusqu'à Kirtan. Puis elle avait bifurqué à l'Est pour contourner la cité. Arrivée sur la rive Nord de l'Ardwen, elle avait repris sa progression plein Sud. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté Ellesméra.

La foret changea et se mit à former une mer de vieux chênes, de hêtres et d'érables, qui auraient parut à tout autre qu'elle de belles tailles. Mais qui lui paraissaient rachitiques et désuets en comparaison de ceux , qui régnaient, au cœur d'Ellesméra. Puis la forêt s'emplit d'une brume épaisse qui l'empêchait malgré sa vue perçante de distinguer quoi que ce fut à plus de dix pas.

Son cheval s'arrêta brusquement. Eblouit soudainement Arwalyn ferma les yeux. Une chaleur douce vint l'étreindre. La brume c'était dissipée et laissait place à un spectacle éblouissant. Un océan, c'était le mot qui s'imposait à elle. Un océan de verdure. Elle découvrait le soleil, le ciel et l'herbe. Une envie irrésistible la prise de se rouler dans l'herbe. Elle se délecta de la chaleur et du vent. Le vent, cette force dont on lui avait tant parlé et à laquelle elle n'avait jamais porté attention, aujourd'hui accaparait toute sa réflexion. Après des heures à se délecter de toutes ces nouveautés qui la captivaient, elle se ressaisit. Et fit face à ce qu'elle quittait.

Elle laissait derrière elle le Du Weldenvarden que rien, de l'est à l'ouest, n'entamait; couvrant toute la longueur de l'Alagaësia. La pénombre, sous la voûte des branches qui semblait si mystérieuse et attirante. Un monde de perfection et de beauté. Elle laissait cela derrière elle. Et rien au monde ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

La seule information qu'elle avait glané avant de partir, était que les Vardens et les nains se situaient à Tronjheilm. Une cité construite dans une montagne des Beors. Elle prit donc plein sud. Elle avançait à bonne allure et elle se mit a percevoir de nouveau changement dans le paysage. L'herbes devenait sèche, le vent s'intensifiait, et la température augmentait rapidement. Plus loin, le sol devint meuble sous les sabots de l'animal. Elle dut s'arrêter. La lune était haute au-dessus de sa tête. Le Du Weldenvarden n'était plus qu'une ligne floue derrière elle. Elle avait atteint le désert du Hadarac.

L'elfe décida, avec sagesse, de faire des provisions d'eau et de reprendre quelques forces avant de se lancer à l'assaut du désert. Lorsqu'elle se leva le matin, elle eut une vision plus claire de ce qui l'attendait.

Une vaste étendue de dunes ondulait devant la voyageuse, telles des vagues sur l'océan. Des bourrasques soulevaient des tourbillons de sable couleur cuivre. Des arbres rabougris poussaient ça et là, sur des plaques de terre dure, qu'aucun paysan n'aurait penser à cultiver. Une chaine de rochers rouges barraient l'horizon. Le paysage était austère, désolé, dépourvu de la moindre faune.

Et voilà nous sommes au frontière du Hadarac. Et au commencement, de l'étape la plus dure de ce périple. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

L'air chaud et sec lui brûlait la gorge.

Au coucher du soleil après deux jours de voyage, elle atteignit les rochers qu'elle avait aperçut de loin quelques jours auparavant. Les énormes blocs de pierre la dominaient, lui offrant un peu d'ombre. On ne voyait plus une dune à une demi lieu à la ronde.

La chaleur assommait Arwalyn. Elle mit pied à terre et fit quelques pas sur le sol cuit et craquelé. Sa nuque et son visage auraient été brulés sans les sorts de protection qu'elle s'octroyait. Mais ses sorts avaient entamé énormément ses ressources, elle dut donc s'imposer une nuit de repos. Après avoir abreuvée son cheval, ce qui fit diminuer grandement ses ressources en eaux, elle s'allongea sur le sol. Arwalyn fixa le vide entre les étoiles et ralentit son souffle pour sombrer dans la transe qui lui tenait lieu de sommeil. Si elle demeurait consciente de ce qui l'entourait, les personnages de ses rêves éveillés lui apparurent sur la toile de fond des blanches constellations, théâtre d'ombre confus qui habitait ses nuits.

Quand elle se leva , le lendemain, il gelait. Le sable avait une teinte rosée à la lumière du petit matin, et l'horizon brumeux se confondait avec le ciel.

Encore quatre, ou cinq, jours et nous sortirons de cette enfer. murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son cheval.

Deux jours après sa halte, elle aperçut des taches sombres, estompées par la brume de simples collines, selon elle.

A la mi-journée, la brume s'était dissipée et les formes encore indistinctes précédemment s'étaient précisées. Les vagues collines violettes étaient en faite des monts couverts de verdures. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient nettement sur une nuée pâle à peine teintée de rose, comme si toutes les couleurs avaient été aspirées sur une large bande de ciel couronnant leur sommets jusqu'à l'horizon.

Ce phénomène, dont elle ne s'expliquait pas la cause, intrigua Arwalyn. Elle cligna des yeux, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage elle avait entendu dire que le désert pouvait produire ce genre de chose. La curieuse impression ne se dissipait pas. Autour des monts, la moitié du ciel était tapissé de blanc. Perturbé elle se concentra intensément sur ce phénomène, usant de toute sa logique et de toute sa réflexion. Son attention et ses pensées étaient tournées entièrement vers cette manifestation intrigante, quand, soudain, elle comprit.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des monts, étaient en réalité les contreforts de montagnes gigantesques. Hormis les forêts dense poussant à basse altitude, la chaîne était entièrement recouverte de neige et de glace. Voilà pourquoi Arwalyn avait crut que le ciel était blanc. La jeune femme tenta d'apercevoir les sommets, mais ils s'élevaient à des hauteurs telles qu'ils en devenaient invisibles. Des vallées étroites et déchiquetées, profondément enfoncées, entrecoupaient le massif. On aurait dit des mâchoires monstrueuses, reliant l'Alagaësia aux cieux.

« Elles touchent à l'infini ! » pensa l'elfe, médusé. Les histoires parlaient bien de l'immensité des Beors mais elle avait toujours prit cela pour une exagération de conteurs. A présent, l'elfe était forcé d'admettre leurs authenticités.


End file.
